My totally insane idea
by broodie
Summary: Details inside. But basically if you want to add your character into the fic, just send along some info.I'll put the work together. Is this a INSANE idea or what!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings fellow readers of my totally insane story. I don't know if this will work or not, but I pretty sure my insane idea will work. Well here goes.  
  
Because I am a very (times 10000000) bad character maker, I thought it would be great if some writers wanted their character to join my fic. I just thought it would make the story a bit more interesting if the characters were all different. But if it were I, my characters would probably have a hidden personality no one could figure out.  
  
Ok. I'm blabbing. I tend to talk about stuff that will make no sense.  
  
I'm blabbing again. So I'll wrap. If you have a character you want to join, you can e-mail me (reviews are good too!) their name (real and codename) and bio, summary of their power, yadda yadda, I think you get the idea. I really appreciate it!  
  
And now for the story to actually start, so you can get the idea of what's going to happen. If you got any suggestions e-mail (review) me. Hugs and Kisses!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexa Anne Ansari. It was funny that her parents had her first, middle and last name, all start with "A". Alexa always thought so. AAA, some of her friends had called her. Or triple A. But now she had no friends. When they discovered that she was a...monster. A filthy creature...  
  
Alexa was born in London. At the age of 3, it was clear that Alexa was a brainiac, a not so popular nerd. She preferred to read rather than go outside and play soccer with her friends. But everything changed when she was 10.  
  
Their apartment had caught fire one night and her dad had quickly woken her and her mom. Once they were safely outside, Her dad ran back in to save others  
  
He never came out  
  
Alexa's mom locked herself in her room, which is why she missed her husband's funeral. When she finally found the strength to leave the house, she was never the same to Alexa. No rides on her back, or bedtime stories. She barely came home and only returned late at night. Alexa became an independent person. She would walk to school on her own and come home, on her own. No mom was there to greet her.  
  
A year later, the social workers had decided to take Alexa out of her custody. She was given to foster parents.  
  
The foster parents were nothing like her actually mom and dad. They yelled at her for the smallest reasons. They wanted her to be perfect. They didn't except her for who she was. When Alexa was 12 she found it annoying. At 13, she barely came home. At 14 she ran away. Within those 4 years, Alexa had been abused a lot. She no longer concentrated on her schoolwork anymore. Instead she found her mind drawn to martial arts. Although her "mom" never allowed her to join classes, ("It might make her violent" She had said) Alexa sneaked out of school to watch the martial arts instructor in his classes anyways. As soon as this was found out, her foster parents punished her by using their fists. Alexa had had enough. She fled....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know this may not be my best work... but I will update more, if more people join! If you want to make suggestions than please e-mail or review me!! THANKS!!  
  
-JC 


	2. ATTENTION REVIEWERS!

ATTENTION EVERYBODY!!! I realize the ff.net has caused a bit of a problem, as I am not receiving any reviews. If those 5 people who wrote reviews could send me the info through email rather than putting them in the review then that would be appreciated. Thanks.  
  
-jc 


	3. Eliza, Bryan, and Magneto!

Damn, it's raining, Alexa had realized when she ran away from her home. She quickly dashed into an open motel thinking it could shelter her for at least 2 hours...if she stayed away from those bloody maids. They kept jumping up on her, asking if she need a room, a trip to the sauna, or just a TOWEL. But of course they were going to make her pay. Money was something she hadn't even thought about.  
  
So she loitered in the hallway for what seemed like 30 minutes, until one of the maids shooed her out because she wasn't buying. And plus she was making a mess on the floor.  
  
"Bloody maid." she muttered. She walked back outside, soaking wet. She cursed herself for not bringing any money. Or better yet, an umbrella. She moved towards the buildings. At least it was a shelter of some sort. She cursed her foster parents, the social workers, the damn weather.  
  
What if her "mom" and "dad" had sent police after her? Well, they probably didn't want her to be safe. They wanted her hair to be dry. They thought she could become a model when she grew up. Her "mom" was so obsessed with beauty. It made Alexa sick.  
  
Alexa walked into the alley, pondering what to do next.  
  
She couldn't stay here forever. She would definitely get sick, as she was freezing already.  
  
"Think Alexa, think" She said to herself.  
  
"The first sign of madness is when you begin to talk to yourself." A deep voice said beside her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH-" a hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. GANGS! Damn. Why did they have to turn up, just as I run away from home, Alexa whimpered with fear.  
  
"Oh. She's scared..." Another girl appeared from they dark.  
  
Alexa kicked her.  
  
"It wasn't meant that way!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexa's POV  
  
Ok. So my life as a runaway has gone so.... WRONG! I mean I get caught by these weirdoes who's best hideout is a dark alley which a 14 year old girl can find, let alone the police. TSK.  
  
They finally let me go after they'd checked my pockets for things they could find useful. That boy is actually quite strong. I mean, I swear, that isn't normal! AT ALL! The girl kept her distance after I kicked her. Although I'm not sure it was because I kicked her... "So little girl, can you check the time?" the boy asked as he dropped her, pointing out into the road.  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
Damn. Too nice.  
  
I rolled up my sleeves anyways. I kinda liked showing off my watch. It was the one thing my "mom" let me buy on my own without screaming at me. It was pretty!  
  
Too bad the girl didn't think so.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!! A WATCH!"  
  
"What? Never seen those before?" I couldn't resists slightly teasing. I outstretched my arm to show her.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The watch seemed to explode. Electricity ran down my arm, and man, it stung! But then flames started on my arm. I totally freaked out.  
  
Understatement  
  
I was screaming my head off. I swear it looked like I was insane. And the rain did absolutely nothing. I was just trying desperately trying to put out the flames.  
  
The Strong boy grabbed the watch, snatched it off, and flung it at the wall, where it lay, in pieces. Poor watch.  
  
As for me, I was nursing my arm, which surprisingly wasn't burnt. Ok. NOW I'm freaking out. It was all covered in flames 5 seconds ago! The other 2 seem really calm. REALLY! They seem to be watching me as if I'm actually an animal in the zoo.  
  
"Is she..." the girl trailed off.  
  
"I think so." The boy answered.  
  
"Am I what!?" I demanded.  
  
"A mutant" they said in unison.  
  
"MUTANT!!? Are you crazy? Do I look like a bloody wanked up monster to you? Nuh uh. I refuse to believe that."  
  
"Uh...wrong type of mutant." The girl said nervously.  
  
"What?! There are two types of monsters? I mean, mutants?  
  
"Mutants aren't monsters. They're people with special abilities?" The boy answered.  
  
"Like superman?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a start."  
  
"So what gives you the idea that I'm a mon-, mutant."  
  
"Fire?"  
  
The fire! Ok. So maybe that did make some sense. I mean I was unburnt and all so...it makes sense. Right?  
  
"Ok. So I understand. So...how do you, know so much about mutants?"  
  
The two exchanged glances. This better be good.  
  
"We're ones ourselves,"  
  
"NO KIDDING?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Totally got it. Still got more questions though.  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"Well, Eliza's power is electricity. And I'm just ultra-strong."  
  
"And you are..."  
  
"Bryan."  
  
OK. Eliza is watch crazy girl. Bryan is super strong dude. Totally got it.  
  
"I'm Alexa."  
  
"Hi Alexa." The girl said holding out her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days had passed since Alexa had met Eliza and Bryan. Apparently they too had run away from their home, or in Bryan's case, orphanage. After sharing their stories with one another, they decided that even the alley wasn't the safest place to be in England.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexa's POV  
  
Bryan and I spent the past few days looking for the best routes for us to travel. We've found this huge alleyway, which is probably our best bet yet...  
  
"ALEXA??? Do you hear me?"  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
I am sooo lame.  
  
"I said, we have a visitor."  
  
Visitor? Who in their right mind visits an old abandoned stall in a dark alley? Oh well. It would probably be some psycho person anyways. Eliza would be way to nice to turn him down.  
  
It was an old man. Old, sure but he didn't look crazy. His back was straight and hair was surprisingly silver. He walked and looked at us as if we should have bowed down to kiss his feet.  
  
"Hello. My name is Magnus."  
  
Shudder from me.  
  
"I have come to take you to your rightful home"  
  
Bryan shudders.  
  
"The...the orphanage?"  
  
"No. Not a silly orphanage run by...humans." He spat the word like it was leaving a disgusting taste on his tongue. Mind you, he basically spat on me. It landed no more than 5 millimetres away from my feet. He must have seen my right hand flare red with fire. I do that sometimes when I'm really pissed, surprised or just in pain. It actually depends on my feelings.  
  
"Ah...did the humans bug you too?"  
  
He got the wrong idea.  
  
Bug me? Oh no Mr. Oldy. It's not the humans that bug me. Its just the bloody wanker geezer who just spat at my feet. Unfortunately for you, that doesn't please me.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"No need to be afraid child."  
  
Well...do I give out my personal info to old geezers like you?  
  
"Are you angry at these humans? I can avenge you?"  
  
"Avenge?"  
  
My left hand flickered red. I wasn't pissed. I was shocked, surprised and scared.  
  
"Yes. Do you not believe that the humans should pay for what they have done to you?"  
  
"Mom" and "Dad" were evil. Totally horrid. But...  
  
"Shouldn't their heads be rolling on the floor? Shouldn't their blood be spilled on the floor?"  
  
Flicker. Oh my dear Go-  
  
"Come with me. I can lead you to victory."  
  
"No." I spat angrily at him. God, this guy really bugs me. This time, my saliva actually hit him. On his shoes. Whoopee!  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, NO!" I said shaking. Both hand were flaming for seconds. "No. I don't want to go with you. No I don't want humans dead. Got it? No go away. Old geezer." Flaming hands. It felt soothingly warm.  
  
"Do you really want to use that tone with me, child?"  
  
Ugh! What is with this guy? I am not a CHILD. I am now a TEEN. I have been one for a little more than a year.  
  
"Yes. I would love to use this tone with you. And furthermore, I am not a child. I am 14. That means I am a teen!!"  
  
He waved it away. Or I thought he was. With his hand he swept them gracefully like a he was doing magic. Eliza gasped. Why?  
  
My necklace was tightening. I reached up to loosen it, thinking it was just a problem with the necklace. But it kept tightening. I can't breathe, I realized. I found out what seemed so wrong.  
  
The old geezer was a mutant. Stupid me. Why didn't I realize this before opening my fat mouth. Now I'm gonna die. I was choking for air. My eyes were watering a bit and my hands flaming madly.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
I fell to the floor, where Eliza was screaming my name. But I was too busy gasping for air to answer her. I'm probably going deaf with all the noise anyways.  
  
"B-b-bloody hell." I managed to gasp and open my eyes. Bryan was holding up geezer by the neck. It looked really hilarious. I mean, Bryan was way smaller and...this is not a time to be laughing, I reminded myself.  
  
Bryan threw him out of the alley and into the streets. A naked blue lady and this other guy with an abnormal long tongue grabbed him before he could run back to choke us some more. I threw my necklace onto the ground.  
  
The lady whispered something into the man's ear. "–Men" I managed to catch that much.  
  
"Charles" Geezer (Magnus, I reminded myself he had a name.) growled angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok. Sorry I haven't used a lot of other characters yet. Thanks goes out to Shannon B., Aceswild, Brittney Kessler, and Blix Howlett. Thanks to Den and Adam for their make of Eliza and Bryan. I also have a bit to add...  
  
Over the past few days, people have complained to me saying that this is an interactive fic. If writers could please hold on to their character until I sort this out. Shannon B., Aceswild, Brittney Kessler, and Blix Howlett, don't worry, I will still use your characters. I wouldn't let you guys down. If anyone could give me a bit of advice that would be appreciated. I don't know if I should continue now. It's all confusing me. But otherwise, I will just carry on with my 4 extra characters from the 4 writers.  
  
-jc 


End file.
